Full Class Sport
by Aika Asakura
Summary: Una desquiciada secundaria escenario de interesantes romances no te pierdas ser parte de esta locura... HoroXlen YohXAnna y algo de HaoXLiserg XD.. Cap.3 !Arriba! Anna empieza hacer de las suyas con los desdichados del colegio...U
1. Fumbari Oka

**Advertencia: **!La liho! Heme por estos lados ... ññ nuevamente con otro MaleXMale, asi que si no eres partidario de este "Encatador genero del anime" no sigas leyendo...la que avisa no es traidora...

**Recuerden: **_Shaman King no me pertenece es propiedad del genio Hiroyuki, yo solo hago esto por diversión, no me dan ni un misero centavo TT TT Ahora disfruten del fic..._

"**Full Class Sport"**

**_by Aika Asakura_**

**Cáp.1: Fumbari Oka nn**

"Un semestre más de clases y los entusiastas jóvenes de la secundaria "Fumbari Oka" regresan, después de unas intensas vacaciones de verano ... ¡Listos para participar en el XV Festival Deportivo de Invierno"

-¡Murk! Siempre tiene que hacer tanto alboroto entre recesos – fastidiado dijo un chico de cabello Violáceo al caminar en los pasillos.

-¡Ji,ji,ji! Velo del lado amable al menos ya no es Chocolove el locutor de la radio – consoló un peli castaño.

-Como sea – continuo con la mirada entrecerrada viendo hacia todos los lados.

-¿Qué te pasa por que estas tan quisquilloso? – intrigado pregunto.

-¡Jas! Detesto que nos queden viendo así – mascullo al referirse a un grupo de jovencitas en el extremo opuesto del pasillo.

-¡Muh! – fijo su mirada a las compañeras de clases que comentaban entre risitas sabrá Dios que.

-¡Hola! – saludo sin embargo a alguien familiar - ¡Tamao que gusto volver a verte! – dijo a la chica rosa rodeada por las otras.

-¡No! – de inmediato replico el Chino al golpear su frente con la palma de la mano.

------------ Mientras en el círculo delas chicas ------------

-¡Oh no puedo creerlo te saludo¡Tamao que envidia! – prolifero una de ellas.

-¡Ah¡Eso no es justo! – agrego otra de cabello rojizo y estupendo cuerpo.

-¡Pero contéstale, no te quedes callada! – reprocho una tercera con sedosos rizos rubios.

-Bien... – asintió Tamao algo ruborizada.

-Si y aprovechas a presentárnoslos de una vez por todas – pidió la peli rojizo.

-¡En especial a ese chinito que esta como quiere de bueno! – Agregó la rubia, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al mencionado a quien veía sensualmente mientras mordía su labio inferior.

------------ Con los Chicos ------------

-¡Glups! – sudo frío - Tenías que saludarla – y fulmino con su mirada el violáceo al castaño.

-¿Que no podía Len? – juguetonamente pregunto con cierto tono de picardía.

-¡Murk! – musito al ver que el grupo de delicadas señoritas de la secundaria se aproximaban hacia ellos.

_Yoh Asakura me pagarás esta_– sentencio con la mirada a su amigo, el que coquetamente entablo conversación con el grupo de tops models, bota baba por ellos.

_¡Ji! Este semestre no te escapas de conseguir novia, Tao_ – Con malicia pensó Yoh cuando presentó al buen mozo alumno de intercambio a las desquiciadas amigas de Tamao. Las mismas chicas fresas que le rondaron todo el primer semestre.

Por Otro lado, en el gimnasio escolar...

La tridente, pero movida selección – ( )- mantenía en plena acción a las porristas lideradas por Anna Kyoyama, una de las mejores alumnas de Fumbari Oka, esbelta, hermosa y de una temida, y respetada personalidad.

-¡Un, dos, Tres! – ordeno entre la danza de sus cuerpos e inmediato las chicas de cuatro al fondo dieron piruetas hacia atrás formando, una sobre la otra, una pirámide de tres pisos completada por la rubia al ser impulsada por las chicas que tenía a sus extremos y ser recibida por las otras dos porristas en la cumbre, peldaños confiables para la pose de piernas abiertas de Kyoyama justo cuando las primeras chicas que le impulsaron cayeron de rodillas después de piruetear, terminaron la pirámide al mismo tiempo que la canción.

-¡Bravo! – se escucho un afano aplauso desde las graderías.

-¡Hermano¡Ajas¡Ajas! – con dificultad expreso una de las chicas arrodilladas de cabello celeste entrenzado sin moverse de su posición.

-¡Pilika! – sonrió orgulloso el chico de su pequeña hermana.

-¡Bien! Es todo por hoy, las espero Puntualmente mañana – ordenó la rubia desde la cima e inmediato se dejó caer sin impulsarse; Lentamente durante su corta caída giró su cuerpo para caer de pie.

-¡Si! – respondieron las encantadoras chicas en cuanto deshacían la lujosa pirámide Pilika corrió a abrazara al simpático chico que le visitaba.

-"¡Hermano!" Te extraño tanto en este año – sollozo la niña en el abrazo del chico.

-Yo también, pero te prometo que no nos volveremos a separar – respondió sin dejar de mimar el mentón de la peli celeste.

-¿Eh? – iluminando su mirada – me lo prometes – Requirió.

-Si, es más ya me volvía inscribir en el colegio – resalto su sonrisa.

-Entonces volveremos a tener al cabeza de chorlito de vuelta en el salón de clases ¿muh? – interrumpió la voz de Anna, sin señas de cansancio, mas que las aperladas gotitas de sudor en su cuerpo.

-Pues si, Señorita Perfección – exclamó el joven.

-¡Genial! Necesito aumentar mis finanzas este mes- replico con intriga a pesar de su inexpresiva mirada. Anna termino de secar su sudor y tomo un poco de agua mineral de su pichinga sport.

-¿Señorita Anna? – mascullo molesta Pilika.

-¿Tus finanzas y yo que tengo que ver con ellas? – reprocho el bicolor.

Cuando, desde el pequeño parlante del gimnasio con el fondo musical –Dragón Screamer de Capitán Tsubasa -

"!Se rompen los juegos! Así es jóvenes atletas estamos a solo una semana para el fantástico Festival deportivo de nuestra amada secundaria, donde podrás hacerte merecedor de jugosos premios en efectivos y la – agravando el tono de voz – admiración de las hermosas chicas de Fumbari Oka. ¡Ja! Así que no pierdas tiempo e inscríbete en las diversas competencias que se llevarán a cabo desde carrera de obstáculo, pasando por fútbol, artes marciales, tiro al blanco, natación, la sensual competencia de danza, el Inter. -secundario de porristas hasta la peligrosa e invencible carrera de Ski... – desapareció la voz del locutor sonando la contagiosa canción.

Absoluto silencio en el gimnasio.

----------- Tiempo para que el bicolor analizase el comunicado------------

En los jardines de Fumbari Oka...

-¡Mendigo Cabrón¡Si le hace hasta mejorcito que Yo! – se lamento cierto moreno de labios gruesos.

-Solo queda admitirlo – desganado respondió un estudiante sin desviar su mirada esmeralda de las páginas del libro que leía – El Alquimista-

-Solo eso y dejar el mundo del espectáculo – dramatizó el moreno.

-¡Aja! – apenas prestaba atención a las palabras del moreno.

-"¡Oye, pue´ no piensas decir algo mas que eso!" – exaltado reclamo atención por parte del chico.

-¡Jas! – derrotado expiró – ¿y que quieres que diga? – abandonando su interesante lectura.

-Quizás algo como:

-Admítelo, bueno para nada, eres pésimo para contar chiste, cantar e incluso como un simple locutorcito – se entrometió el soberbio tono de voz de Hao Asakura.

-¡Hao! – reprocho con ira el estudiante.

-¡Menga a saber tu del espectáculo chelito¡Como para ofenderme de tal modo! – ofendido resaltó Chocolove.

-Lo suficiente – repudio sin dignarse a continuar – ahora lárgate que tengo que resolver ciertos asuntillos con el inglecito – advirtió de frente hacia el chico.

-¿Lyserg? – preguntó.

-Vete Chocolove, yo estaré bien – rezagado contesto sosteniéndole la mirada a Hao, el cual sonrió malicioso.

------------ Cerca de los baños------------

Un grupo de cuatro jovencitas con traje – camisa manga larga y falda- de marinerito verde acompañan a escasos metros a un enfadado chino y a un picaflor Asakura con el mismo tono verdoso en sus pantalones y chaquetas escolares - por dentro una camisa blanca-.

-Es por ello que nos gustaría saber si participarán en el festival – ostentosa chilló la rojiza con su dedo índice alzado.

-Aún no estoy seguro, ese tipo de competencias no me llaman mucho la atención – exclamó dudoso Yoh con su mano derecha rascando su cabeza.

-Pero, los premios serán en efectivo, además si ganas – continuo coqueta aproximándose al castaño – prometo que recibirás una placentera recompensa – susurro en al oído casi rozando con sus labios la piel bronceada, estremeciendo el cuerpo de Yoh.

-¡Glups! Bueno, si lo pones desde esa perspectiva – dijo. Dispuesto a rodear por la cintura a la chica, sin embargo.

-¡Megumi! – gritó fuerte Tamao molesta por la regalada actitud de su "Amiga".

-¿Tamao? – parpadeo sorprendida Megumi al ser arrastrada a los baños por la rosa.

-¡Keika y Akisuki¡Acompáñenos! – Exclamó desde cierta distancia – Nos veremos después joven Yoh, joven Tao – despidió Tamao dirigiéndose a los baños.

-¡Matta Ne!- Despidió Yoh satisfecho por el sonoro beso con el que se despidió la rubia (Keika) de Len.

-¡Ji,ji,ji! – se rió en cuanto retomaron su recorrido por los pasillos.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes? – preguntó con hastío mientras se refregaba el chaquete.

-Se ve que le simpatizas a Keika – aseguró.

-Igual, que otros tantos estudiantes de intercambio en Fumbari Oka – menciono.

-No seas amargado, Keika ha estado atraída por ti desde que ingresaste el semestre pasado ... ¡ándale! No te hagas el rogado e invítala a salir – codeo in sinuoso el costado del Tao.

-¡Grksss¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no me interesa tener ninguna novia? y menos una lambiscona como la amiga de Tamamura.

-¡Eso lo dices por que aun no conoces a la indicada, espera cuando llegue! – rodeo con su brazo a su amigo por los hombros.

-¡Entonces deja que llegue y **tu no intentes** conseguirla!- enfatizo su frase.

-Pero si le gustas a Keika – replico Yoh con pucheritos.

-Y tu a Tamamura – respondió burlón.

-Eso es diferente – sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

-¿Por qué? – cuestiono con la ceja alzada.

-Por que yo ya tengo mi corazón ocupado – agregó al soltar al chino y dirigirse hacia la entrada del gimnasio desde donde divisó el esbelto cuerpo de la capitana de las porristas.

Len, no se molesto por fijarse en el sitio, ya lo conocía de memoria e igual los sentimientos de su compañero por la porrista Kyoyama.

-Vamos a saludarla – incentivo Len en busca del desquite.

-¿eh? No, no... parece que esta ocupada – con nerviosismo Yoh intento rehuir a la propuesta, ya que a pesar de ser un _sexy boy_ con las demás estudiantes de Fumbari Oka en frente de Anna Kyoyama, el pobre no era mas que un manojo de nervios.

-Por supuesto que no – Jaloneo Len al medio mirar a los acompañantes de la rubia – es solo Usui y un desconocido, no se enfadara – concluyó.

-Pe...pe... pero Len ¿Qué le diré? – replico Yoh sudando copiosamente.

-Que es linda, inteligente, atractiva y que te gusta – simplificó.

-Len. Te. Lo. Advierto. No. Me. Lleves. Con. Ella. – intentaba decir, sin poder retener las intenciones del chino.

------------ Con Anna ------------

-"ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE A SER TU TÍTERE" "NO, NO, Y NO" – reaccionó finalmente el hermano de Pilika.

-Me debes la mochila que me arruinaste el año pasado con tu bromita de natividad- recordó al acusarlo.

-¿La mochila que te arruine? – dudoso reclamó – si apenas la toque.

-"**Apenas**"... La empapaste con esa bola de nieve – expreso molesta.

-¡Je! – sudo la gota gorda, conociendo la dolorosa manera de Anna al desquitar cuentas pendientes, era mejor aceptar su propuesta - ¡Glups! O.k participaré.

La rubia medio sonrió – excelente, a partir de mañana Horokeu entrenarás con las porristas - se giró hacia los cameritos, pero...

¡PUM! – Chocó con alguien.

-¡Señorita Anna! – replico Pilika.

-¿Anna? – trató de auxiliar Horohoro.

-Mi cabeza – se quejó Yoh.

-¡Que estúpido!- se lamentó Len.

-"IDIOTA" "QUE NO VES POR DONDE CAMINAS" –eufórica grito Anna.

-¡Glups! Ahora si, "SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA" – Chilló Horohoro temeroso y guiado por su piadoso corazón tomo de las manos a los inoportunos chicos que desafortunadamente chocaron con la temible Anna Kyoyama.

-"Horo Horo" regresa inmediatamente con esos idiotas – farfullo histérica sin lograr ver a los incompetentes que le lastimaron.

-¡Muack! – tiró un beso al aire – Vendré temprano para mi entrenamiento Na-chan y cuida a mi hermanita – despidió el bicolor con los chicos de la mano. Especialmente observado por el chino.

_-¿Y este que se cree?_

_Continuará..._

**Nota:**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y sean lo suficientemente generoso para dejarme un review de hecho depende la vida de esta historia... e indirectamente la mia TT TT - no saben es caro pagar un psicologo...**

!Chaito y nos espero nos sigamos leyendo pronto!

!Matta Ne!


	2. Una Pelea por el Inglés!

**Advertencia: **!La liho! Heme por estos lados ... ñ.ñ nuevamente con otro MaleXMale, asi que si no eres partidario de este "Encatador genero del anime" no sigas leyendo...la que avisa no es traidora...

**Recuerden: **_Shaman King no me pertenece es propiedad del genio Hiroyuki, yo solo hago esto por diversión, no me dan ni un misero centavo TT TT Ahora disfruten del fic..._

"**Full Class Sport"**

**Shaman King**

**_by Aika Asakura_**

**Cáp.2: "Una Pelea por el Inglés"**

----------------- En los Pasillos cerca de la Cafetería -----------------

Arrimados, como queriendo pasar desapercibidos avanzan apresurados tres jóvenes.

-¡Entremos aquí! – guiño el mas alto y robusto de los estudiantes.

-¡Ajas¡Ajas¿Crees que aún nos este buscando? – afligido pregunto Yoh.

-¡Nah! Ella es así, pero ya se le pasará, además aún no se había bañado y algo que Anna Kyoyama jamás permitirá es que los demás alumnos de Fumbari Oka la vean sucia y sudada despues de un entrenamiento– aplacó la angustia del Asakura, solo para sembrar una espinita en su lugar.

_¿Horokeu siempre es tan amigo de ella? – _entristeció su mirada pasando por desapercibidoel regreso del Ainu de su viaje por Canadá.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! – estallo en carcajada Horohoro por el coraje mandado en Anna – buenísimo esa pasada, ya extrañaba los gritos de Na-chan ¡Ja,ja,ja! – continuo sin percibir que con cada palabra oprimía inmisericordiosamente el alma del Asakura.

-¡Ya basta! – enfadado Len azoto su puño contra el muro - ¡Haces mucho escándalo con esas estúpidas carcajadas que te tienes! – recriminó al Usui quien poco había determinado al acompañante del Asakura.

Horokeu se volteó molesto, con todas las intenciones de confrontar al poseedor de ese tono engreído, reprimiendo su decisión al verse reflejado en las enigmática pupilas doradas del joven.

¡_Oh No!- _penso Horohoro al sentirse como un idiota por el enorme vacío en su estómago y ese incómodo ardor en sus mejillas - ¡Glups!

Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

_¿Qué rayos?_ – congenió Len al sentirse ligeramente nervioso y prácticamente hechizado por las oscuras pupilas del desconocido.

-Len, creo que ya es hora de irnos – desganado apresuro Yoh.

-¿Eh? – reaccionaron de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Cierto! – contestó el Tao deseando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

_¿Qué me pasa¿por qué estoy tan nervioso? _

-Sip. – semi sonrió nostálgico el Asakura- ¡Gracias por todo Ho...! – sin poder concluir su frase al percibir el extraño ambiente entre su amigo Tao y el "conocido" de Anna.

-¡Claro! Asakura – mascullo sereno Horohoro muy interesado en las facciones del chino – _Se llama Len...¡Grksss! _– coloco sus manos con desesperación en su cabeza sacudiéndola.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – indago el Asakura colocando su mano derecha en la frente del bicolor.

-Si, por supuesto – sonrió triunfante – Nos vemos luego – salió del salón.

--------------------- En el pasillo ----------------------

Aún con el malestar en su cabeza y el inquieto sentimiento que despertó el llamado Len en su corazón, Horokeu camina por los pasillos alrededor de lo jardines.

_¡Se llama Len_!... Grksss ¿y eso a mi qué¡Argks! – se reprendió a si mismo – _vamos Horohoro tranquilízate ¿que puede tener de especial ese chico como que te haya dejado en este estado? _–recordó los felinos ojos dorados – _parece un gato, un adorable gatito _– sonrojado dijo.

-¡Ah! – se percató– "!tengo pensamientos raros!".

-Es una pelea – replico un estudiante que le empujo.

-¿pelea? – salió corriendo junto al aglomerado estudiantil - ¿quiénes se estarán matando a estas horas? – se pregunto mentalmente, sobre todo por el estricto reglamento de la institución que no permití este tipo de sucesos entre los estudiantes -¿quiénes sean se la verán muy mal con el director? – alcanzó llegar con los chicos.

-¡Vean el inglecito sabe defenderse! – farfullo el mas alto de los chicos limpiándose la sangre emanada de su labio inferior roto.

-"Hao" – repudió el mencionado, sin perder tiempo en dar un segundo impacto al rostro del Asakura, sin embargo en esta ocasión su puño fue detenido.

-¡Esta vez es mi turno Diethel! – aclaro en cuanto presiono la mano del ingles entre su puño, obligándolo a caer de rodillas por no poder escapar del agarre.

-¡Ahs! – escapo el quejido involuntariamente, lo ultimo que deseaba Lyserg era ser humillado por el hostigoso Asakura.

-Eso es, arrodíllate y ríndeme respeto – exclamo soberbio con un misterio brillo de placer en sus pupilas.

-¡Alto! – sin poder soportar mas la humillación hacia el chico de cabello verde Horokeu intervino en el combate. - ¡Ya basta Asakura, dejándolo en paz! – replico abriéndose paso entre el estudiantado que hasta el momento solo chufleteada la pelea ansiosos de ver un buen combate.

-¿Usui? – cuestiono.

-¡Deja al chico! – continuo avanzando hacia los dos – si quieres pelear, yo seré tu oponente.

-¿Tu? – vio con desprecio al bicolor - ¡Ja,ja,ja! Debes estar bromeando Ainu de pacotilla, tu y nadie en este estúpido colegio es capaz de enfrentarme – explico al soltar el brazo del ingles - ¿Entiendes!

-¡Muh! Eso supongo – respondió burlón – A ver que tan cierto es eso – propino el primer golpe contra el ojo derecho del castaño.

-¡Imbécil! – se abalanzó Hao sobre el entrometido Usui recetando un sinnúmero de golpes a este, sin hacerse esperar los chiflidos y barras de los presentes, desinteresados por detener el enfrentamiento.

-------------------------- En la Cafetería --------------------------

Ubicado en la mesa de siempre:

-Su nombre es Horokeu Usui, es el hermano mayor de Pilika – comentaba Yoh con su mentón apoyado en su brazo derecho y la ilusionada mirada en la actitud del chino.

-¿Y supongo que no estudia aquí? – pregunto Len sin quererlo mientras revolvía el azúcar en su café negro- _negro tan negro como ese par de ojos azabaches_.

-Si y no; Se supone que debería de estar en Canadá con su padre y no aquí – presto mas atención.

-¿Len? – llamó al joven enfrente de él, pero este como si nada.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante tu café¿Len¿Me oyes? – esta lo sacudió.

-¡Argks¿Qué te pasa¿Por que me sacudes? – reacciono con enfado el Tao.

-Eso mismo te pregunto, estas muy distraído, te hablo y tu como si no fuese contigo – reprocho Yoh con pucheritos.

-Lo lamento es que... – no termino su frase por un grito de:

"PELEA EN LOS JARDINES" - entro y salió un chico mayor de extravagante peinado.

-¿Pelea? – extrañado se asomo Yoh por el cristal de la cafetería que justamente da con los jardines. Desde ahí solo distinguió:

-Un chico alto, cabello largo castaño ...!Glups! Hao – sudo frío – y ...¿Horohoro?

-¿Qué dices? – de inmediato se incorporo Len volcando su taza de café sobre la mesa, se apresuro hacia la ventana desde donde diviso al Ainu – ¡ese Baka! – corrió hacia los jardines, sin pensarlo dos veces, su corazón palpitaba acelerado pidiéndole a gritos que fuese por el Ainu, pese a la razón quien se preguntaba ¿Qué iba haciendo él, corriendo en busca de un completo desconocido llamado Horokeu?

-¡Len¡Espérame! – le siguió Yoh.

------------------------- En los Jardines---------------------------

La situación no estaba tan dispareja. Tanto golpe recibía el bicolor, como impacto regresado al mayor de los Asakura.

-¡Veo que mejoraste tus técnicas en el extranjero¡Nativo! – sonriente halago.

-Y apuesto que continuas golpeando a los mas débiles – entre dientes replico Usui.

-¡Bazofias que se lo merecen!- finalizó el castaño con un certero derechazo al abdomen desprotegido del Ainu, botándolo -¡Que diminuto resultaste ser!

-¡No! – sin saber que hacer Lyserg recibió entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Horohoro.

-¡Qué patético eres Diethel! – expresó Hao ante la escena delante de sus ojos - ¡Vámonos, ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí! – replico en el momento en que cruzo miradas con su hermanito Yoh y la de Len cuya expresión facial era fuera de lo normal, muy pocas veces se apreciaba ese rostro de reproche, indignación y amenaza en los ojos del menor de los Asakura y que decir del odio en la mirada del Tao.

-"Hao" – recriminó Horohoro. Y la llegada del prefecto sorprendió a todos.

"La semana ha dado inicio y las competencias están esperando jóvenes, así que no olvides pasar por el departamento de deportes e inscribirte en el XV Festival de Fumbari Oka, con la honorable visita de la preparatoria de Tomoeda"

-Por esta ocasión no los enviaré a la oficina del director – replicaba la grave voz del prefecto con la espalda hacia los jóvenes – Horo, Lyserg y Hao – sin embargo como medida de prevención los tres se inscribirán en las competencias del festival estudiantil – una macabra sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del prefecto.

-¿eh? – Dudativo Lyserg – pero señor yo no tengo condición física para poder competir, es mas no soy muy bueno en los deportes – trataba de explicarse.

-Eso se nota a leguas, niñita – replico Hao con la vista hacia el ventanal siendo visto con resentimiento por el ingles.

-Si eso es lo único que hay que hacer para evitar una falta en el expediente yo me apunto – divertido expreso Horohoro - _¡Je! Quien diría que la loca propuesta de Anna me sería útil._

-Bien dicho – replico el mayor al momento de descubrir un enorme libro con ciertos garabatos en sus páginas.

-¡_Algo me dice que la mayoría de esos desdichados fueron obligados igual que nosotros!_ – Ideó Horokeu por los deslices de los kanjis manchados de barro o sangre.

Y de un momento a otro los nombres de los chicos eran parte del resto de competidores.

-¡Ahora pueden salir! – despidió el desquiciado psicólogo y prefecto de la secundaria, Fausto VIII.

Los tres abandonaron la oficina del sujeto recetando inquisidoras miradas entre sí, actitud olvidada cuando escucharon la tenebrosa carcajada del psicólogo - ¡WUAJA, WUAJAJA! –

-¡Glups! Creo que no fue buena idea inscribirnos – comentó Lyserg.

-¡Muh! – farfullo Hao con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón – el Festival Deportivo es infernal alguien tan debilucho como tú no será capaz de soportarlo - dijo todo esto con su rostro oculto bajo sus mechones – ¿quieres un consejo?

-Viniendo de ti, no gracias – arrugó la cara.

-¡Je! – gimió el Asakura en busca de la mirada del ingles encontrándola – Si no quieres ir a parar al hospital con un hueso roto es mejor que renuncies al festival – planteó sosteniendo la mirada en el chico verde.

-No necesito de tus consejo Asakura, además te demostraré que no soy ninguna _niñita_ y que puedo ser tan capaz como cualquier otro en ese estúpido festival incluso mejor que tú...

-¡Ja,ja,ja... he ganado esa competencia dos años seguidos _NIÑITA _– acorralo a Lyserg contra la pared – y un enclenque como tú no podrá alcanzarme –susurro en el oído de Diethel - ¡Chao! – poso, con cuidado de que el Ainu no le viera, un beso en la mejilla de Lyserg, dejándolo atónico y confundido demostrando su rabia en la repentina empuñadura de sus manos con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Nos veremos en el festival Usui y ahí si no habrá quien pueda salvarte – prosiguió su camino entre carcajadas.

-Si como no – remedó los ademanes del castaño – nunca cambiará – guió su rostro hacia el chico que era golpeado. Topándose con una encantadora sonrisa, abochornándolo :

-¡Gracias por salir en mi ayuda! – inclino su dorso al reverenciar – ¡Y disculpe por haberlo involucrado en mis problemas! – continuó.

-¡No por nada! – respondió Horohoro con su mano derecha tras su cabeza apenado – solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

-Sabe bien que eso no es cierto – replico Lyserg con la mirada adolorida – todos le temen a Hao Asakura y nadie es capaz de llevarle la contraria o enfrentarle.

-Eso no es así – le palmeó con su mano la espalda – por que si no mal recuerdo tu le rompiste el labio al terrible Hao – recordó pícaramente.

-Bueno si – asintió Lyserg algo aliviado, el estar al lado de ese desconocido le hacía sentirse bien, le brindaba una cierta confianza.

-Mi nombre es Horokeu Usui, pero mis amigos me llaman Horohoro – extendió su mano hacia el inglés.

-¡Un placer Usui! – encantado – el mío es Lyserg Diethel y soy un estudiante de intercambio.

-¿Usui? – alzó ceja – mejor dime Horohoro no me gusta mucho esos formalismos.

-Bien, Horohoro, tu también puedes llamarme por mi nombre – afirmo.

-Así es ¿y donde eres?

-De Londres, Inglaterra

-¡Fuis! Eso explica tu porte tan delicado – guiño un ojo al chico – pero también se que los inglese son muy astuto ¿eh? Sabrás arreglártela en el festival.

-Eso espero – entristeció su tono.

-No te preocupes, yo se como lograras salir ileso de esos juegos. Confía en mí – exclamo muy seguro de si mismo – tengo una amiga que te podrá ayudar – expreso mientras avanzaban por los pasillos, abandonando por completo la oficina del prefecto, sin embrago nuestros amigos no fueron capaces de percatarse del espionaje de una escurridiza sombra.

Continuara

**Notas de Aika-chan:**

_¡La li ho! nn_

_¡Vaya cinco reviews en menos de un día esto es record T.T – Chicas las quiero no saben cuanto significa esto para mí, por eso me comprometo a actualizar muy seguido si mantenemos este número de reviews "Arriba el YXA, HHXL y el HXL" ._

Voz: Ya era tiempo que escribieras algo bueno..

Aika-chan: esa voz _¬¬ ..._¿Raiden? .

Raiden¿Quién más? Esperabas a alguien acaso?

Aika-chan: No, Bueno esperaba que Len o Horohoro se dieran una vuelta por aquí – replica Aika-chan entrelazando sus dedos.

Raiden¡Muhr! _Creo que eran esos tipo que rondaban cerca y a los que impacte con mi Shadow u.u_

Aika-chan: pero no importa tal ves para la próxima venga nn ¿respondes los reviews que dejaron las chicas?

Raiden poniendo su carita linda de chico malo¡Claro!

**anni-fer**: En serio te encanto? bueno hay que aceptar que Aika-chan a mejorado un poco (.UU Readen?) No te preocupes que de cuidarse, la cuido yo (en especial para que no vuelva a escribir un Yaoicon de el.)

**Nekita:** Hola nn... bueno en esta ocasion como habras leido no se comenta de que hablaron Hao Y lyserg, Aika lo tiene guardado para mas adelantito, pero ya te haras una idea en esta entrega.

**Zahia vlc: . **no considero delito que seas fans de esas "parejas" .. en esta ocasion mi querida amiga Aika, se reservo escena de ellos, sin embargo te adelanto que en el siguiente cap. ("Readen" sin spoiler...) estara buenisimo nn

**Faye- Burning Deep: **Hola Faye-chan sabias que la hermana de Aika -Kirei y yo-somos fans de tus fanfics- en verdad es un honor que andes por estos lados XD... pues si este de Yoh preocupandose por la felicidad de su amigo y de paso aprovechando para ligarse a cuanta chava se le cruce por el camino, aunque Kyoyama lo pare en seco XD ... No te preocupes que Aika no pretende dejar al chinito con esas ...

**Kriss: Q**ue tal KrissAsi que te gusto, eso es un punto bueno para Aika-chan, espero verte de nuevo por estos lados y dejes tus reviews...

**Soxo: **×× algo comprometedor y divertido entre Anna y HorohoroU.U que ideas las suyas, si desde que dices _algo entre Anna y Horohoro_ es causa de broma XD...No te preocupes que la mente de Aika es asi de perversa... asi que esperen ver pronto sufrir al castaño por su amada porrista...

**Vickyng: **Me alegra que te haya causado risa...a mi tambien me fascino, sobre todo por lo quese le dificulto a la autora esxribirlo XD( Si ya se que no me quieres T.T )No te preocupes que transformarla personalidad de los chicos no es la intencion de Aika...

Eso es todo... - Raiden entrega la hoja con los reviews a una emocionada Aika... TT.TT !Arigato!

**_Propaganda: _**_Les recomiendo a todas leer mis otros fics:_

_-**Tour in the Dimension** – este es nuevo lo acabo de publicar, al principio es algo aburridito, pero prometo cosas interesantes (MalexMale HHXL; HXL y algo de YXA)_

**_-Harkoz 5_**_ – hace ratito que no lo actualizo, pero es que esperaba un par de reviews mas T.T trata sobre Horito y su banda de rock – canta las canciones del mago de oz- (MalexMale HHXL; Takuoji) si sos fans de Digimon también._

_-**La venganza de Gaia**- otro recién publicado, es un regalo para mi hermanita Kirei Usui. Es un POV Horokeu y Len al recordar poco a poco una promesa de amor, una venganza y canciones. nn_

**_-¿Entre Amigos?_**_ – si eres fans de Zoids, este es el primer Yaoi de la serie entre Van y su rival Raiden XD... Terminado._

_**E**sos son todos, no soy muy ociosa **¬¬** si les gustan o no por favor dejen sus comentarios u opiniones en un reviews, están larguito, pero los mejoraré. ¡Sayonara! Aika-chan dice:_

_¡Owari!_

Sietre reviews wn un solo capitulo... 


	3. Cambios Significativos

**Advertencia: **!La liho! Heme por estos lados ... ñ.ñpor fin mi compu se mejoro y mi musa se digno a visitarme O por ello continuamos con este MaleXMale, asi que si no eres partidario de este "Encatador genero del anime" no sigas leyendo...la que avisa no es traidora...

**Recuerden: **_Shaman King no me pertenece es propiedad del genio Hiroyuki, yo solo hago esto por diversión, no me dan ni un misero centavo TT .TT Ahora disfruten del fic..._

"**Full Class Sport"**

**Cáp.3!Cambios Significativos¡**

"!Buenos días estudiantes de la secundaria Fumbari Oka! Una hermosa mañana para poder inscribirnos en el esperado festival deportivo así que recuerden pasar por las oficinas del director o el prefecto Fausto a anotarse... y por el momento antes de dar inicio a las clases de primera hora, en homenaje a las preciosas chicas del Tercero A, los dejo con esta popular canción de Kouji Wada "Brave Heart" ¡disfrútenla!"

-¡Que tierno dedicarnos una canción! – replico una de las chicas del segundo A.

-Ni que fuese para tanto ... – agrego su rubia amiga.

-¡Ah! Es que es tan lindo como me gustaría conocerlo en persona y ... ¿Keika? – pregunto indignada

-Déjala esta preocupada por su chinito – refuto la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?... pero es extraño Len Tao siempre llega temprano a clases ¿que le habrá sucedido?

-'Quien sabe... aunque sus bolso están en los pupitres del fondo – señalo sin miramientos una despreocupada Akisuki.

-¿Qué¿En serio? "_Creí que él siempre se sentaba en los primeros puestos, por eso vine tan temprano hoy para sentare a su lado y.._." – desesperada Keika volteó su rostro hasta el puesto ocupado por el Tao.

-¡Buenos días Jóvenes! - la entrada del tutor interrumpió la conversación de las chicas.

Coro: "Buenos Días Señor Fujiyaki"

El tipo de apariencia severa lleva consigo un saco de color plomo y pantalones negros que combinan con el oscuro de los rizos de su cabello, inspeccionó con un ligero vistazo el salón de clases e inmediato agregó:

-Hoy se reintegrará al salón de clases un viejo compañero de ustedes... por favor.. – replico el tutor, dando paso a un chico de cabellos bicolor - recuerdan al señor Usui.

En General¡Ohhhh!

El silencio reino por unos cuantos segundos mientras las miradas de los adolescentes eran intercambiadas con el apenado Horokeu.

-¡Hola! – saludo a su compañeros sonriente.

Las porristas: "... Usui, Usui, Usui..."

Los ánimos se enloquecieron en, aunque no en todos, los chicos del salón de clases, festejando el regreso del Ainu.

-Así que Horokeu ha vuelto – observo con picardía Akisuki.

-¡Por fin tas de regreso, eh pues! – prolifero Chocolove.

-Si por fin, Horohoro– eran uno que otros de los amistosos comentarios los que avergonzaban al chico sin la banda en su cabeza.

-¡Gracias chicos! –respondió a todos con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja llena de vida.

-Bien, basta de desorden... – severo acotó el profesor Fujiyaki – señor Usui puede pasar a ocupar su pupitre de siempre – señaló – creo que el penúltimo de la segunda fila, entre los dos puestos desocupados aparentemente.

-Si. – respondió Horohoro – _Un portafolio naranja con un llavero de Bob nnU Yoh... eh? Un bolso negro con un Ying Yang... ¿acaso?... Je,je,je, no recuerdo a nadie con esos gustos._

-Según veo estos jóvenes aún no han venido a clases y me extraña del joven Tao...Señor Asakura, me puede decir ¿donde se encuentra su hermano menor?

-No – replico el castaño, con su mentón apoyado en su mano derecha – Yoh ya esta lo suficientemente grandecito como para que le ande haciendo de niñera.

-Ya veo. En ese caso... – no pudo continuar con su oración, puesto que.

-¡Profesor Fujiyaki!

-Señor Director – exclamo sorprendido el tutor y aún más el resto al ver a ciertos chicos a la par del robusto personaje.

-¡Je! – una sonrisa llena de complicidad se extendió en los labios del director – Por favor permítale a estos alumnos incorporarse a sus clases, lamentablemente les demore con un favor que me hicieron.

Al pronunciarse tales palabras, el rostro despreocupado de Yoh, se vio inundado de torren tales de lágrimas (TT.TT) y la faz del Tao adornada por una mueca de... "_me las pagarás gusano_".

-Si... si por supuesto. Señor Director – los vidrios de sus lentes se opacaron de inmediato – Joven Tao, Asakura pueden ocupar sus asientos.

-TT.TT Si.

-U-U ¡Munkr!

---------------------------------

En la oficina del prefecto.

-Dos más y faltan dos... Jaja,ja,ja,ja... ¡ESTE SERÁ EL MEJOR FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO QUE HEMOS TENIDO EN AÑOS! WUAJA, WUAJAJA...

---------------------------------

Ya en sus pupitres.

-¡Fue horrible, horrible! TT.TT – lloriqueó Yoh.

-Es mejor que cierres la boca de una buena vez. – amenazó el Tao.

-Pero es que... fue horrible, horrible T.TU– continuaba con su serenata.

-U.U Me estas agotando la paciencia... – ambos ignorando en gran escala al Ainu en medio de su conversación.

-Pero, Len... yo solo – intentaba explicar el castaño.

-Nada, y más te vale encontrar una solución a esto por que no estoy dispuesto a participar en ese estúpido festival deportivo.

-Len... TT.TT

-¿A ustedes también los atraparon eh? - intervino Horohoro, sobre exaltando a los chicos.

-Horito... – sollozo más el Asakura al darle un abrazo de oso a su viejo compañero de clases.

-_Y este_... – con curiosidad les vio el Tao.

E inmediato se quedó inmóvil, "este" era el mismo chico que conoció en el gimnasio, el mismo que le hizo , y esta haciendo, sentir cosas raras en su estómago.

-'Eh' Yoh.. puedes soltarme de una vez por todas, me estas asfixiando – se quejó el peli celeste.

-¡Basta de espectáculo, Yoh... no seas tonto! No se como te ánimas a saludar a alguien así- reprocho el Tao sin dar la cara con los ojos cerrados. Algo que molesto al Ainu.

-¿qué¿Cómo te atreves? – gruño en dirección del violáceo – escúchame bien– se detuvo en sus palabras -A ver ... – señas de estar pensando – ¡Murh! – hizo un gesto de enfado hacia el indiferente chino - ¡Murh! – acentuó más su gruñido, acreditándose la extrañada mirada del Ojidorado.

Por alguna misteriosa razón, sentía estar viviendo un deja vu, esas doradas pupilas ya las había visto antes y su espina dorsal se lo confirmaba - ¡Glups!... ¿como es que te llamas...? – caída al estilo anime de Yoh y Len.

-¡Grks¡Imbécil! –chillo el violáceo con euforia-¡Munkr!

-Es que soy muy malo con los nombres U/U

- No me digas... ¬¬ - con sarcasmo replico.

-¡Señor Usui, Tao un murmullo más y los mandaré al pasillo! – amenazó el señor Fujiyaki. Ambos chicos sudaron la gota gorda, sabían lo que eso significaba.

¨¨¨¨ Publicidad ¨¨¨¨

¡Una, no muy saludable, visita a la oficina del prefecto Fausto! .

-Fumbari Oka siempre preocupados por el rendimiento académico de sus estudiantes, ofrece sesiones extenuantes e inmisericordiosos, con el mejor de los psicólogos del país.

-¡Toda acción, tiene un ¿por qué¡Ábreme tu mente y corazón para llegar a la luz! -

-¡Aquí los espero muchachos, Je,je,je... – un brillo desquiciado y sonrisa maquiavélica por parte del prefecto rubio.

¨¨¨¨ Fin del Comercial ¨¨¨¨

De regreso al salón de clases, ambos jóvenes temblaron espantados por el horrendo comercial y...

-¡Si! – replicaron Tao y Usui al colocarse inmediatamente de pie con la mano en alto.

–Bien.. abran sus libros de historia contemporánea en la página 56.. hoy estudiaremos las tradiciones del pueblo Griego y sus afamados juegos olímpicos ¡cuando sufrir y derramar sangre era TODO un honor! n.n

-Lo que faltaba Clases con mensajes subliminales, persuasión, manipulación, juegos psicológicos e indirectas amenazas de tortura física – replico entre dientes el chico violáceo con la mirada fija en el monigote que tiene por profesor.

-TT.TT !Me quiero a mi casa! – sollozo Horohoro ante el aura negativa de su compañero de clases.

-TT.TT ¡quiero a mi mami!- se solidarizó Yoh con sus propios temores.

No había duda que estudiar en Fumbari Oka, era toda una hazaña.

---------- En el salón del Segundo Año B ---------

Los estudiantes eran reunidos en grupos de cinco para la realización de un trabajo práctico de Español.

-¡Escogerán en cada grupo una obra literaria, sea poema, cuento o novela para que sea analizada e interpretada¡La mejor presentación será acreditada con un puntaje mayor y reconocimiento en el festival deportivo! – indicó una peli anaranjado con delgados lentes.

-Estupendo – sin mucho ánimos proliferó una peli celeste.

-¡Es mejor iniciar de una vez por todas! – comentó cierta rubia de brazos cruzados.

-Como usted diga señorita – espetó el inglés sentado a la par de la porrista.

Un cuestionable alce de ceja de Kyoyama, intrigo al tímido Diethel.

-¡Eres amigo de Horokeu¿cierto? – indago.

-¿eh¿De Horokeu? – avergonzado pregunto entusiasmado – ¿Te refieres a Horohoro?

-¡Horohoro eh!... así que ya son amigos.

Apenado por la astucia de la chica asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, dicha afirmación otorgo una soberbia sonrisa en Kyoyama.

"_A este lo puedo utilizar para la nueva presentación del grupo"_ –pensó en sus adentros – _"De por sí parece niña"_

-¡Bien está entre el romanticismo en España y el modernismo de América Latina! – esbozó una peli castaño claro.

-¿Qué¿Romanticismo¿Modernismo? – ataviada repudió Pilikka.

-¿Qué escogió Jeanne? – suspicaz Anna vio de reojo hacia su eterna rival, Jeanne Laws.

-¡Muh! Ella, prometió algo fuera de lo común, una tal interpretación de Romeo y Julieta – sin miramientos contesto la misma peli castaño.

-¡Eso no es novedad, esa historia ya esta muy usada! – reprochó una molesta Pilikka.

-¡Si¿pero con la participación de los terceros! – cuestionó cierta peli anaranjado.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- reacción general.

-Si, después de todo la presentación es para dar apertura del festival deportivo, es por eso que la profesora acepto la propuesta de Laws... y según escuche será al estilo del siglo XX- sonrió Mariam.

-¡Eso está por verse! – sentenció Anna destellando fuego- _"La única que brillará en este festival seré yo y nadie más... ni siquiera Jeanne"_

--------- Durante el descanso ----------

"Ahí teníamos a Megumi Hashibara con su hermosa interpretación ¡I Wish! Es hora del descanso y tu oportunidad para seguir escuchando a tu locutor favorito y cumpliendo con un servicio social, se convoca a los representantes de cada salón a participar en la reunión del Consejo Estudiantil después de receso, invita la Junta Directiva"

-¡Diablos! Que querra esta vez esa amargada rubia – replico el castaño llamado Hao en el centro de sus jovial pandilla.

-No se preocupe por ello señor Hao, si lo desea yo podré ir en su lugar.

-¡muh! Deja opacho, como digno representante del Tercero A iré, a parte que desde hace rato le traigo ganas a esa chica – con una picara sonrisa.

-¡Eh! Señor Hao ¿ya sabe la última?– interrumpió con malicia un tipo con el pelo castaño en un corte de cabello en forma de casco.

-¿Escuchar qué?- pregunto desganado.

-Qué el tal Usui hará equipo con el imbécil de Diethel para el festival.. aparte que será Kyoyama quien se encargara de entrenarlos - en confidencia delato.

-¿Y qué?- dijo- Todos los años es lo mismo ...nunca falta quien quiere robarme el trono en los festivales, pero al final terminan arrepintiéndose...

-pero señor... esta vez no solo Usui pretende robarle ese puesto también recibió el desafío de la secundaria de Tomoeda ¿lo recuerda?

-Ja,ja,ja... boberías, ese tal Eriol solo desea lucirse, ningún inglecito podrá vencerme y menos un amiguito de Diethel ... ¡Muh!

-Señor Hao... – con deleite sonrió el chico ante la actitud de su líder.

-¡Ja,ja,ja! Eso me tiene sin cuidado... – replico el peli castaño al avanzar entre los amplios y ruidosos pasillos de la secundaria, repleta de presurosos estudiantes de un lado a otro.

--------- En los jardines. ---------

-¡Ahs¿Por que a mí? ahora tengo que participar en ese estúpido festival – un molesto Len Tao azotaba con sus puños el tronco del asbesto.

-n.n mira el lado amable de las cosas, las chicas están contenta con eso – replico Yoh al saludar a lo lejos al grupito de Akisuki.

-¿eh? – volteo el violáceo en dirección de quien saludaba el castaño - ¡grks¿por que las saludas?

-¡Por que ellas lo hicieron primero! ...vamos Len no me digas que estas celoso... si ellas también te quieren a ti..

-¡Grks! No lo digo por eso ¡idiota! – coscorronea al chico- detesto que siempre vengan a hablarnos de estupideces... a demás ni creas que he olvidado lo de ayer con esa chica.

-¡A poco y no te gusta! – incorporándose del suelo – si Keika es muy dulce n.n – espetó contento – además quien debe estar molesto soy yo por lo de Annita...

-Je, te lo merecías.

-Si como no – replico sangonado agrego con el rostro entristecido al recordar la escena del Ainu y la rubia.

-Demonios ahí vienen...- menciono entre dientes. Sin percatarse de la perturbación del Asakura.

-¿Crees que ella y Usui tengan algo que ver? – prolifero a su amigo.

-¿qué¿quién?...

-Anna y Horohoro – fruncio el ceño – ellos siempre se la han llevado de maravillas¿crees que tengan algo?

-Te refieres al bobo de la bandada?

-¡Len! – regaño- como puedes olvidar tan pronto a las personas, Horohoro es el chico que esta sentado al lado de nosotros.

De manera disimulada el chino giro los ojos hacia un punto cualquiera desinteresadamente:

-No tengo por que preocuparme por tonterías y menos por alguien que apenas si conocí ayer – menciono indiferente .

-Como digas...pero Horohoro no es cualquier persona él es muy... muh... este

-¡Hola! – se escucho el saludo de Tamao y sus amigas interrumpiendo a Yoh.

-Hola – saludo Yoh coqueto como si segundos antes no lamentase su desdicha amorosa (N/A: ñ.ñU)

- no que estaba triste por su amada rubia U¬¬ – apunto el chino.

-¡Hola Len! – rodeo Keika.

-¡Muh! – molesto – Hola ...- avanzo un par de paso lejos de la rubia, alzó la mano desplegando una media sonrisa a lo Kawaii, embobando inevitablemente a las chicas (N/A: –.-)

-n/n ¡que lindo! – dijo una que otra.

- ¡adiós! – agrego el chino (N/A: ñ.ñ)- ¡nos vemos Yoh!

-¿Eh?- perpleja- pero...¿por qué te vas si apenas a acabamos de llegar?

"_Precisamente por eso"_ – pensó el chico, pero – tengo reunión – se disculpo.

-¡Es cierto! olvidas que Len es el vice del salón – secundo la pelirroja.

-Ji,ji,ji dejen a Len y... ya saben que participaremos en el festival – dijo Yoh atrayendo la atención del panal (1)

-Si¿no cree que será peligroso? – apenada menciono Tamao.

-Si... ¡claro! Que lo será, pero se que con su apoyo tanto Len y yo podremos ganar! – sonrió.

-¡Ah! – chillo una de ellas pegándose al cuerpo del castaño – eres tan valiente... prométeme que nos dedicaras su victoria...

-Y su hermano – recalco la rosa.

-Tamao... – regaño una de ellas..

-¿Eh? Mi hermanito tendrá que hacerse a la idea que tiene dar oportunidad a nuevos atletas Ji,ji,ji no será problema vencerlo – entre arrumacos y el rostro sonrojado decía.

A lo lejos de ahí, pero con excelente visión..

-¡que suerte tienen los que no se bañan – un peli bi color

-¡Yoh siempre ha sido asi de picaflor! – cuestiono su acompañante.

-¡Es un tarado igual que su hermano! – agrego la rubia.

-No es cierto, Yoh es diferente.. aunque no lo recuerdo tan coqueto antes de mi viaje.

-Han pasado tantas cosas desde que te fuiste hermanito.

-¿En serio? ...

-Si ya te iras acostumbrando a ellas – señalo la rubia hacia un punto especifico.

-¿qué? – dirigio su mirada al sitio que apuntaba el dedo de Kyoyama.

-Tienes veinte minutos para dar tantas vueltas como te sean posibles a las canchas de fútbol y básquetbol Usui, cuando termine la reunión quiero verte sudando y alrededor de esas canchas...

-¡QUE? Pe..pe.epr... ro Anna... si es mi descanso...

-En la competencia te enfrentaras a grandes rivales... y Usui yo quiero ganar.

-¡Si claro como ella no lo hará!... – resongo entre dientes.

-Una palabra mas y eres hombre muerto – fulmino con su mirada al Ainu.

-U.U asi por las buenas quien no TT.TT– avanzo en paso lentos el chico.

-Buena suerte hermanito – animada grito Pilikka...

-¿Tú también? o.o?

-Je, Anna prometió darme un porcentaje de las ganancias y bueno como tu representante hermanito solo velo por tus intereses..

-¿Cómo?

-Por eso, Ve... quiero ve esas canchas llenas de tu sudor – con un enorme puño y un aura rojiza a su alrededor.

-TT.TT POR QUE AMI... LAS MUJERES MAS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA ME DETESTAN ...- sollozo antes de salir por los aires impactado por el puño de su adorable hermanita..

-Las mas importantes – susurro Anna con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Asunto arreglado nos vamos Anna – sonrió Pilikka.

-¡Si! – recuperando la compostura dio un vistazo en dirección de Yoh frunció el ceño – "por lo menos Horohoro no es tan mujeriego"

---------------------------------

En el Auditorio...

Un grupo de al menos dieciséis estudiantes aguardan inquietos al líder del consejo estudiantil.

-En pro a qué se debera esta convocatoria – replico una chica con los ojos claros.

-Seguro es por lo del festival ¿qué más? Kyoyama siempre ha pretendido obtener dinero con ese evento...

-La señorita Anna no es tan interesada Fuyu, asi que retracta tus palabras...

-¡Ah en serio! – burlesco dijo – Si... es la verdad esa extorsionista seguro nos propondrá participar y si alguno gana el dinero será fondo para consejo...

-¡MUH! Pues esta muy equivocada si piensa que yo le permitiré tal cosa – replico un tipo con el cabello rubio claro con lentes.

-¿Y por que tú Marcos? Si es él presumido de Hao quien lleva el record en esa mortal competencia –señalo la chica peli plateado y ojos carmín.

-A qué mi estimada Jeann, yo participare y venceré a ese pretenciero ...- resongo el sujeto con sutileza en su tono de voz.

-¿en serio? – se escucho la voz del menciono a sus espalda – así que participaras este año Marcos ... ya era hora.. creí que esas visitas al psicólogo no servían para nada – avanzo acompañado de sus chicos.

-¡Grks! Imbécil – replico el chico retenido, casi, inmediatamente por los demás representantes...

- por lo visto este año la competencia en el festival será muy divertida ¡Ya no aguanto las ansias por que llegue el día de los juegos!– medio sonrió alzando su ceja derecha con prepotencia.

-Y muy desafiante Asakura – la suave, pero firme voz de Kyoyama se escucho desde el centro de la plataforma.

-Señorita... – acallaron los presentes al ver la imponente postura de la rubia en compañía de su fiel amiga Ainu Pilikka.

-Veo que ya conocen el motivo de esta reunión... – replico al sortear su oscura mirada entre los diferentes representantes de salón. Ninguno menciono palabra- ¡Perfecto! Así ahorraremos tiempo en explicaciones.

En los siguientes minutos, la rubia entero de las ultimas reformas del festival de ese año, la participación de la secundaria invitada de Tomoeda.

-El representante de Secundaria vendrá en estos días para ultimar detalle en la participación de los grupos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que el baile de bienvenida que estaba planeado sigue en pie? – interrumpió Jeanne.

-Si... tanto Pilikka como mi persona estaremos al tanto de ello, por supuesto que tú junto a la representante de primero nos apoyarán en arreglo e invitaciones. – sin mirarla directamente contesto Anna.

-Bien... este año el tema será toda una novedad – con sorna delató.

-¿En serio? – replico Hao con picardía – al menos espero que este año los reyes seamos tú y yo... ¿qué dices?

-¡Atrevido! – exaltado intervino Marcos para complacencia de la peli plateado y goce del castaño.

-Deja Marcos... creo que Hao no recuerda que las organizadoras del evento no nos incluimos en la elección por cuestiones de ética – dijo.

Mofó - ¡Boberías!- se cruzo de brazos con malicia- aunque los estudiantes pueden decidir otra cosa...

Entre discusiones y más se llevo cabo a reunión con la notable ausencia de cierto vice representante.

"La vida suele ser tan corta e interesante como nuestros recesos en Fumbari Oka, pero este ilustre locutor les recuerda lo maravilloso de la tierra ... por ello me despido con ¡Zankoku no tenshi no tesis¡Disfrútenla! Nos escuchamos mañana con los pormenores de la reunión del consejo estudiantil"

-¡Munkr! Uno sufriendo y este papa natas pone esa canción TT.TT ¡pobrecito de mí! Me ultrajan física y psicológicamente! – enredado entre las ramas de un árbol se queja el Ainu justo al sonar un ¡Crack!

-¡Cuidado abajo! – gritó.

-¡Grks! – escucho un leve quejido debajo suyo.

-¡Ahs! Caí blandito – medio sonrió.

-¡Grks! – volvió a escuchar detrás suyo.

-¡Fius! Creí que me quebraría un hueso o golpearía mi linda cabecita! n.n pero no fue así – celebro sin levantarse del suelo...

-¡Uno, dos, tres.. – cierta voz empezaba a contar

-¿Eh? De aquí a cuando los árboles cuentan...

-¡IDIOTA! QUITATE DE ENCIMA PESAS MUCHO- el grito de enorme magnitud de Len Tao dejó sordo al peli azul.

-- ¡Auchg! Alguien marco la placa...

-Imbécil – refunfuño el chino con el rostro sonrojado al a ver soportado el cuerpo de Usui encima suyo. – para la próxima ten mas cuidado en caer...

-Si ¡claro! No es para tanto...

-Idiota deberías a prender a respetar la intimidad de otros- reclamo.

-¿intimidad? – viró a los lados - Cuál privacidad si yo no veo a nadie..o ¿Qué tienes guardada a la chica en el bolsillo? – pregunto con picardía el Ainu.

-¡Grks! – con el puño en alto y las mejillas sonrojadas por el comentario del bi color – ¡No necesitas estar ligando para tener intimidad descerebrado!

-¿Será? Pero si estas para ensalada Tomatín n.n- continuo bromeando.

-¡Si no tuviese COSAS mas IMPORTANTES que hacer te golpearía por TARADO...- reprocho el Tao al cruzarse de brazos, volteo su rostro para evitarla mirada del Ainu sobre un nuevo sonrojo y emprendió su camino hacia los pasillos.

-¿A quién llamas tarado? Chino de pacotilla...- violentamente chillo Horohoro al guiñarlo del brazo para encararlo.

-¡Suavízame ese tonito peli azulado!- confronto el violáceo con una mirada frívola, el dorado de sus pupilas se torno casi hiel- Tu y yo no tenemos confianza...- concluyó mordaz e indiferente.

-¡Glups! – trago saliva- ¿En serio?- pero no se quedo callado (N/A: las que uno se evita con no abrir la bocota U.U) -verás como rompo esas fronteras... ¡engreído! – molesto tomo del brazo al violáceo arrastrándolo hacia si mismo.

-¿Qué rayos¡suéltame atrevido¡Pervertido de primera!– empezó a forcejear con el chico.

-¡Suis! Cierra la boca de una vez por todas –replico.

-¿qué? – alzó su rostro al del Usui encontrándose con una expresión de seriedad.

-Es él director del colegio – dijo sin apartar su mirada del sujeto.

-¡Bravo! El Nóbel por tu sabia información- ironizó el violáceo.

-No entiendes... – agrego con cierto recelo.

El sujeto de traje marrón entregaba una especie de sobre café con estampillas legales a otro personaje de gafas oscuras y ropa sport azul oscuro.

-Ese hombre.. – intento reconocer al acompañante del director.

-¿Lo conoces? – pregunto Horohoro al acomodar el cuerpo de Len al suyo abrazándolo por detrás. Empezaban a hablar en susurros para no ser escuchados.

-_Algo así, es uno de los empleados de mi padre_.

_-¿De tu padre?_ – indago.

-_En Tao..._

-"¿QUEEEEE?" – grito a penas siendo codeado por Len.

_-¡Suis¡Cierra la boca TARADO! ... Nos oirán- _entre dientes renegó.

-_No sabia que eres hijo de En Tao, el director del comité deportivo Japonés_– con asombro sin dejar de musitar.

_-¡Si pecado, pero nadie escoge a sus padres! _– burlesco comento.

-_Ya se van_- apretó su acercamiento hacia el tronco del árbol en busca de un escondite por los arbustos. Perdiendo de vista a los sospechosos adultos.

-¿_Se puede saber por que espías al director?_...- empezaron a deslizarse en el tronco del árbol.

"_¿Y por que sigues pegado a mi cuerpo?_" –pensó abochornado Horohoro conciente de la cercanía de su cuerpo al del "amargado chinito"

_-¿Espiar¡Nah! Solo me pareció interesante la situación_ – sonrió con nerviosismo.

"_Por Kami ¿que no piensa moverse?... este tipo me asusta.. no se por que sigo platicando con él_" – seguía hilvanando el Ainu entre los arbustos rastreros del árbol al estar , ya casi en cuclillas.

_-¡Y yo soy el hijo del Rey León!_ – respondió con sarcasmo, aún en susurros. Aparentemente ajeno la incomodidad de su acompañante.

-_Mínimo... eso explicarías el dorado de tus pupilas_ – saco la lengua y corrió hacia las canchas en carcajadas.

-¡Mis pupilas! – sonrojado.

-¡Hey Len¡No negarás que fue emocionante! – le llamo de lejos.

-¡Ese idiota!- refunfuño por haber Caído en el juego del bi color.

Por otro lado, en el auditorio los ánimos estaban alterados. El rostro de muchos jóvenes reflejaban asombro, en cambio en otros la furia era irreversible.

-¿Eso esta por verse Kyoyama? – sentenció Hao Asakura, con la mirada entrecerrada sin dejar de sonreír.

-Míralo por el lado amable Hao, la competencia en grupo de cinco solo afianza nuestros intereses...- recalco la rubia.

-¡Cierto! – Expandió su tierna sonrisa.

-Por lo menos en esta ocasión no saldrán muy lastimados – con cierta preocupación farfullo Jean.

-¡Bien... a partir de mañana en la mañana se inscribirán los grupos deportivos con sus debidos líderes quienes darán a conocer el nombre de su equipo¡Sesión levantada! Pilikka encárgate de la asistencia- finalizo Anna.

-Grupos de cinco... ¿eh? _"¿Qué pretendes primor?"_ – pensó el castaño.

El murmullo entre los demás estudiantes no se hicieron esperar, mientras las ideas y desquites agradaban a algunos.

"_¡Ha llegado el momento e mi venganza Hao Asakura!"_

De regreso en las canchas...

Desde lo alto del edifico se puede apreciar a un simpático Ainu correr alrededor de las canchas.

-Sé que puede confiar en ti – con dulzura observó al chico de la bandada.

-¡Anna! – escucho la voz de la peli celeste tras suyo.

-Todos firmaron.. ¿ahora?

-Empezaremos con los preparativos para la fiesta de invierno, el entrenamiento de Usui y la selección de los miembros de " " el rey del próximo festival será Horokeu Usui y nadie más.

El frío viento del atardecer arrastro las palabras de Kyoyama.

Continuará...

En el siguiente Cáp.:

"Una leve discusión entre Yoh y Len llevara al segundo a lucir los elegantes uniformes de las porristas. Un despistado Ainu empezara su entrenamiento con despiadadas chicas, mientras Hao y compañía se las arreglaran para lastimar a los futuros competidores del festival, entre otras cosas. No te pierdas : **"Las Faldas de las Porristas" y noOLVIDES dejar tu reviews...**

(1) Es la expresion que se le da al chico que atrae inmediatamente la atencion de las chicas: "Como abejas al** panal**"

**Nota de la autora:**

!Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Capitulo tres arriba... muchos creimos no verlo terminado TT.TT pero si se pudo O Espero que sea de su total agrado... pero si no ya saben que solo tienen que pinchar ese botoncito de "Go" y listo...

!Etto! Aika-chan les saluda y agradece todos los reviews que dejaron ... en especial a aquellos que me estuvieron animando para seguirle... como podràn ver en este capitulo suavice las cosas entre Horohoro y Len ñ.ñ - este romance se irà al suave y noo de golpe, aparte que pretendo ponerlos en muchas situaciones comprometedoras y divertidas n.n - XD...

En tanto vamos a lo que nos interesa en serio.. su BELLOS y VALÌOSISIMOS REVIEWS (aunque esta prohibido, pero aqui se responden reviews)

**Alejamoto Diethel**: . Hola... si ya he notado que la pareja de HaoXLyserg te fascina - aqui entre nos a mi tambien, pero mis hermanas son unas anti-lyserg - y las que sufro cuando escribo algo de la pareja U.U. En fin, si el pùblico lo pide incluirè el romance entre los dos, eso si... tendràs que darte una esperadita ya que por el momento necesito a los nenes enemistados ) y me solidarizo con tu persona, SE, he PADECIDO en carne viva lo que es estar sin compu TT.TT

**Nekita:** !hai! Con que te imaginas de que hablaron eh? -ñ.ñU bueno en este capi, se menciona a alguien quien es la "posible" razon del pleito, por otro lado a que si es lindo el amor a primera vista? sin embargo estos niños se aguantaran alguito para reconocer sus sentimientos, espero te guste esta entrega y le continues con la historia .

**KRISS:**!La li ho! Espero que el tercer capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado Kriss-chan, ñ.ñ aunque algo indeciso tu coemntario me quede en ¿...? ...Gracias por tu reviews...

**Zahia-vlc**: Hola Zahia-chan... aqui tienes el tercer capitulo .

**Miguel:** !Miguel Amigo Mìo, tanto tiempo sin responderte un reviews! TT.TT ... Sabes bien que tus comentario siempre me ayudan MUCHO y por supuesto que le seguiremos con la historia y Harkoz ... eh.. bueno.. ñ.ñ ya tendràs noticias de la historia - palabra de Scout - por otro lado, respondo tus dudas:

-en el primer capitulo, si Len se referìa a Pilikka.

-La sombra.. pueda que si sea el chinito, pero pueda que no.

-El Crossover con C.C.S va, es màs los niños intervienen desde el cuarto capitulo.

-Anna seguira de mandona toda su vida XD...

-Y lo de Manta, era sorpresa U/U ... saluditos y espero leerte pronto n.n

**Alia.Asakura:** !Saludos mi estimada Alia-chan! Gracias por sus acertadas valoraciones, me entusiasma recibir estos comentarios, espero mantener la personalidad que delinee en los chicos... por otro lado Haito, no es malo, malo,malo mas bien lo considero como un personaje que le gusta molestar a los incautos, nada màs, aparte de su prepotencia, pero eso si, de parejas ya hablamos que este nenepor el momento lo prestare a otro personaje...

Esos son todos los reviews del dìa, les repito espero que este Cap les fascine como me encanto escribirlo... prometo sorpresas en el siguiente.. . y recuerden DEJAR REVIEWS...

Con Cariño su Amiga **Aika Asakura** O


	4. Las Faldas de las Porristas

**Advertencia: **!Hola!... TT.TT por fin estoy de regreso, hoy pase todo el dìa pegada a mi computadora revisando actualizaciones y SOY UN DESASTRE ni una actualizaciòn decente ... por ello continuamos con este MaleXMale, asi que si no eres partidario de este "Encatador genero del anime" no sigas leyendo...la que avisa no es traidora...

**Recuerden: **_Shaman King no me pertenece es propiedad del genio Hiroyuki, yo solo hago esto por diversión, no me dan ni un misero centavo TT .TT Ahora disfruten del fic...el cual ya era hora para ser actualizado .U_

"Una leve discusión entre Yoh y Len llevara al segundo a lucir los elegantes uniformes de las porristas. Un despistado Ainu empezara su entrenamiento con despiadadas chicas, mientras Hao y compañía se las arreglaran para lastimar a los futuros competidores del festival, entre otras cosas. No te pierdas : **"Las Faldas de las Porristas" **

**Full Class Sport**

**Cáp.4: "Las Faldas de las Porristas"**

**By Aika Asakura**

El fresco día de miércoles por la mañana recibía con placer el ingreso de los estudiantes a sus respectivos centros de estudios a lo largo de la isla de Japón. Entre ellos los aplicados miembros de la secundaria de Tomoeda.

-¡Será emocionante pasar unos días en Fumbari Oka! – una niña de pelo rojizo comentaba con su mejor amiga, una linda chica de cabello liso oscuro.

-¡Si! Y yo no perderé oportunidad para grabarte con mi video cámara... es más ya tengo diseñado los trajes que usarás – sonrió con los ojos iluminados llenos de estrellas (N/A: ñ.ñ)

-¿Eh? – con nerviosismo musito – si, como quieras n.nU

-Si no me es imposible yo también podré grabar algunas de tus proezas, pequeña Sakura – replico un chico de cabellos azabache.

-No creo que sea conveniente Hiragizawa... eres el representante del colegio, estarás muy ocupado con tus responsabilidades – objeto otro chico de preciosos ojos color avellana y un espectacular cabello rojizo.

-No seas celoso Li – menciono burlesco – por supuesto que tendré tiempo para admirar las bellas proezas de Sakura-chan.

-¡Munkr! – enfadado y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- te equivocas – replico apresurando sus pasos hacia la entrada del colegio.

Con un falso asombro – Creo que se molesto – sonrió para si mismo.

El rostro de Kinomoto se entristeció por la actitud de su novio compartiendo su pesar con la peli negro.

-¡Li, es así, no te preocupes! – consoló la chica.

-Cierto, no tengo por que ponerme triste n.n – le sonrió a su amiga, aunque su tristeza era justificada por el extraño comportamiento del chico de Hong Kong.

_"Shaoran" _

- Ahora que recuerdo, esta tarde visitaré la secundaria de Fumbari Oka para conocer los detalles del evento... me gustaría que me acompañaran, si no es mucha molestia señorita Tomoyo, Sakura-chan – menciono el chico de lentes a sus acompañantes.

-¿Esta tarde?- presurosa lo medito – lo lamento Eriol, pero esta tarde Shaoran y yo iremos al parque de diversiones – con timidez dijo.

-¡Muh! Ya veo...

-Por mi no hay problema, te acompañaré – sonrió Tomoyo.

-Bien... veré si Rika, también nos acompaña, ella también tiene que ir como la vice – estimó el chico entrando al centro de estudios.

Desde el ventanal del noveno "A" la inexpresiva mirada de Shaoran les observaba, en especial al sonriente rostro de Sakura.

_"Tengo que decírselo" –_divago su pensamiento entre la algarabía de sus compañeros de salón. En tanto a unos kilómetros de ahí. En los salones de Fumbari Oka, su peculiar locutor transmitía los cambios en el festival. 

"Recuerden, grupos de cinco con sus respectivos líderes.. además es momento de buscar la otra mitad de su corazón, su terroncito de azúcar por que el baile de bienvenida al segundo semestre se llevará acabo la próxima semana en cordial participación de los egresados de la secundaria de Tomoeda y por si fuera poco la coronación del Rey y la Reina, así que chicas a votar por su candidato favorito y chicos a promover a sus favoritas... me despido de este bloque con el siguiente musical de Nittle Grasper"

-¡Ese jovencito! – mencionó uno de los tutores camino a los salones del tercero "A".

-Mire el lado amable a las cosas señor, los estudiantes lo adoran – consolaba una mujer peli azul oscuro.

-¡Munkr! – gruño el sujeto de cabellos rubios- al menos no escucharé su molesta voz en el baile – agrego.

-¡Je! Bueno... la señorita Anna lo contrato para animar la noche ñ.ñU

-¡QUEEE¿Y la ruidosa banda de Nittle que contratarán? – a punto del infarto.

-Este... son de honorarios extremos.. los estudiantes no pueden cubrir el costo U.U- espeto al acomodarse los lentes.

-Me importa poco, señorita Emily infórmele en instancia a Kyoyama que no "QUIERO A ESE TROGLODITA EN EL BAILE"...

-Pero prefecto... – alarmada.

-Si asistirá que llegue, pero en los controles me niego rotundamente, que empiecen a recaudar fondos para pagarle a los Nittle– volteo los ojos.

-Como ordene... señor Dino.

En el salón de tercero...

-Para la próxima deberías avisar de su ausencia chinito- con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca pronunció Hao.

-¡Munkr! – gruñó Len sin dirigirle la mirada – ¿novedades?

-¡Muh! Ya escuchaste al loco de la radio... el baile sigue en pie – dijo al voltearse hacia el chico detrás suyo.

Ambas miradas se encontraron:

-Y sabes lo que eso significa... – sonrió.

-elección del rey del baile...- replico desganado.

-¿Qué dices?- continuo.

-Que no me interesa.. si estaré en esa estupidez, será por compromiso...

-Amargado... pero te aseguro que el próximo serás tú.. y por mí no hay problema en entregarte la corona, en especial si te veré bailar con algunas de tus noviecitas – se carcajeó.

-¿Noviecitas?- pregunto extrañado.

-¡Claro! Todos saben de tus amoríos con el grupo de Keika y la estudiante del segundo – alardeó.

-O.O ¿Amoríos? – sin terminar de entender y con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Ah! No te hagas el inocente... bien que el rumor se expandió como pólvora – continuaba diciendo el peli castaño sorteando con la mirada a los estudiantes en los pasillos.

-¡Grks! – cerró sus ojos con molestia. Alguien difamaba su reputación y descubriría quien era – Hao...- alargo con rabia el nombre a punto de estallar.

-Si- asintió el castaño sin voltear, su mirada era enfocada en cierto intruso peli verde.

-¿me quieres explicar quien demonios anda con esos rumores?- rabio al azotar su puño con el pupitre.

-Si, claro- ya con desinterés – Yoh...- dijo como lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¿Yoh?- perplejo...

-Así es... en fin hablamos luego lo del baile...- se decidió al dirigirse hacia la puerta del salón con el Usui.

-Hao – le retuvo un momento – te molesta quedarte sin hermano – siseó con frialdad.

-ñ.ñ ¡Nah! Hermanos encuentras hasta debajo de las piedras.. como sea, que no grite mucho... ¿quieres? – respondió con la palma de mano derecha alzada.

-¡Ese idiota! – espeto al colocarse de pie para ir en busca de su "gran amigo" – Sabrá que con Len Tao nadie juega – refunfuño al ir detrás de Hao, lo aparto con brusquedad en busca de la salida, sin embargo descuido sus pasos y tropezó con el "imbécil" que hacía muralla en la puerta.

-¡Grks! – se quejó al golpearse la cabeza con el marco de la puerta.

-¡Rayos!- escuchó al "TARADO" (N/A: de acuerdo con los pensamientos de Len) con quien chocó.

-¿Estás bien Horohoro?-auxilio el amigo peli verde.

-Si... creo... – respondió sobandose. Guió su mirada al autor del accidente y para su sorpresa era el mismo chico a quien le cayó la vez pasada – ¡Je! al parecer tú y yo, estamos destinados a encontrarnos así – le sonrió a su agresor con la mano extendida al incorporarse.

Sin embargo el Tao solo atino a dirigirle una mirada indiferente y furiosa. Expresión que estremeció el cuerpo del Usui.

-Solo fue un accidente – replico preocupado.

-¡Idiota! – replico Len al levantarse y avanzar entre los mirones.

-Y a este – menciono el bi color.

-Len Tao suele comportarse así... – respondió el peli verde.

-Pues deberían darle una buena dosis de cortesía... que de valiente no perderá nada – farfullo con molestia.

– ¡Olvídalo! Pero seguro que te encuentras bien – preocupado indago el ingles.

-Si... no fue nada n.n

-Exacto, Horohoro no es tan debilucho como ciertos – interrumpió Hao- ya deja de preocuparte por tu amigo inglecito- agrego con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Hao – con desprecio menciono el nombrecito del castaño.

-Hola – saludo –Sabes, necesito un favor tuyo – menciono con ironía.

-¿Favor? – extrañado – yo no tengo por que andar haciéndote favores – se rehusó.

-De verás... pero es algo sencillo, simplemente- se aproximó al peli verde rodeándole por los hombros y susurrándole al oído agregó- _dile a tu adorado Eriol que no se inmiscuya en mis asuntos _– sentenció – _o se las verá de muy malas_- concluyó.

Hao retorno a su puesto en el salón de clases. Mientras Lyserg canalizaba la información.

_"¿Eriol?... entonces... él..."_- apretó con impotencia sus puños.

La persona que había mencionado el castaño significaba mucho para el peli verde.

-¿Nos vamos Lyserg?- pregunto Horohoro con desagrado. Ya que cada vez que Diethel se tropezaba con el Asakura optaba un extraño comportamiento.

-¿Eh?... – reaccionando – si.. vamos...- atinó a decir, pese a que sus pensamientos divagaban muy lejos de ahí – "_Eriol"_

En el Gimnasio...

El entrenamiento de las porrista había dado inicio. Una severa capitana indicaba la exactitud de los movimientos.

-¡Marion mueve más las caderas!

-Pilikka coordina tus movimientos con Matti –

El sonido de la canción inundaba el ambiente. Un amplio espacio en forma de cancha de básquet y cómodos asientos alrededor del semicírculo.

-Señorita Anna – replico una chica de cabellos marrón.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto al ver que las chicas no continuaban con su rutina.

-Hasta donde recuerdo está prohibido mirones durante los ensayos – reprocho con molestia.

Sin voltear, la rubia chasqueó sus dedos.

La música dio un "Stop".

-Si aprecian su vida tal y como está, les vale que se larguen de una vez por todas de aquí- sentenció a los muchachos de cuarto, quinto año.

Uno que otro chiflido se escucho - ¡Así me gustan bravitas! – bufó uno.

-Tan decidida como siempre Kyoyama – con agrado sonrió un chico de cabellos castaños oscuro atados en una elegante trenza.

-Conocen las reglas Nicrom, así que lárgate- expreso señalando la salida.

El llamado Nicrom salto de las gradas, sin perder su prepotente sonrisa, avanzó hacia la rubia. Escena meticulosamente observada por un par de ojos oscuros.

-Me voy... pero antes – tomó por la cadera el cuerpo de la rubia obligándola con su mano derecha a mirarlo directamente al rostro.

-¡Suéltame imbécil!- espeto sin inmutar la expresión de su rostro.

-te soltaré, pero antes me darás un beso – replico lascivo mientras las chicas permanecían expectante sin saber que hacer o decir.

En cambio los varones chufleteaban la escena con una que otra frase:

-¡Tu puedes Nicrom-san!.

-Suéltame o te arrepentirás – farfullo Anna al retenerse en la aproximación del peli castaño largo.

-¿O qué? – musito con sus labios a punto de rozar la boca de la rubia.

Acercamiento poco grato para el espía escondido en los vestidores. Empuñó las manos dispuesto a salir de su escondite y defender a Anna, sin embargo ...

-O te las verás conmigo- la voz de Horohoro se lo impidió.

-¿Usui? – incrédulo Nicrom alzó el rostro sin deshacer su agarre.

-Con que estas de regreso – farfullo con molestia.

-Suelta a Anna inmediatamente – ordenó con severidad.

-¡Muh! – se mofó y decidido a concluir su cometido volteó su rostro para probar los labios de su adorable Anna, pero...

"SPLASH"

La certera cachetada de la rubia fue la recompensa a su osadía.

-AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ- gritó.

Tanto chicas como chicos se estremecieron. La cachetada sonó tan fuerte que cualquiera pudo sentir el impacto en su propia mejilla.

En un dos por tres los estudiantes abandonaban el gimnasio.

-¡Glups! Eso debió doler – acaricio su mejilla con temor el peli verde.

-¿Em...pesamos? – pregunto Horohoro compadeciendo al tipo – "quise evitárselo, pero él se lo busco" – pensó para si mismo.

-Practicarás con las chicas TODAS las rutinas – ordenó – cámbiate.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? ESTAS LOCA, COMO VOY A PRACTICAR CON LAS PORRISTAS- gritó sin comprender la orden de su amiga.

Una fulminante mirada de Kyoyama y Horohoro ya estaba calentando para empezar, seguido tímidamente por Lyserg.

-Tú no – habló al inglés.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo.

-Tú empezarás con un entrenamiento básico...

-¿Básico? – pregunto.

-Si... darás cinco vueltas completas al campo de fútbol, cien cuclillas, cien flexiones y doscientas lagartijas – expresó con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Tanto?- dijo con los brazos guindados.

-Pero ya... esperas pasar ahí todo el día... tienes una hora para hacerlo- agregó.

-Si...- atónito respondió al dirigirse a las canchas en paso zombi – cien cuclillas, cien flexiones... – repetía la orden de Anna-chan.

- En tanto a ustedes- refiriéndose a las porristas y Horohoro.

-¡Rutina numero 12¡Horohoro va en el centro! – indicó.

-ñ.ñ ¿en medio?... – sonrió - ¿Rutina 12?... o.o? – memorizó- O.O ¿RUTINA 12? ... pero quién lleva la falda aquí son ustedes.

-Algún problema – indago la rubia con la cinta en mano.

-TT.TT ninguno – respondió sin atreverse a ser posiblemente torturado si se oponía o gritaba.

-ó prefieres usar una – ofreció Kyoyama.

-o.o no te preocupes, asi estarás bien - respondió de inmediato.

-ñ.ñ esto es muy divertido – sonrió el intruso en los vestidores.

-Pues ya no lo será tanto, cuando acabe contigo – la amenazante voz de Len Tao se escuchó a su espalda.

-¿Len?- Pregunto con los nervios de punta.

-Yoh...- menciono el Tao con frialdad y mucha complicidad agresiva.

-¡Ho...la!- giró con lentitud - ¡que sorpresa¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-¡Jum! De la misma forma que tú – sonrió malicioso – pero eso es lo de menos.

-Así...!Glups! – replico con la voz temblorosa – ¿entonces?

-Por casualidad alguna – se aproximo al tembloroso Asakura – has escuchado ciertos rumores acerca de mi persona – abrazó por los hombros a su "querido amigo".

-¿Rumores?- pregunto extrañado.

-Si... ciertos comentarios acerca de mí y las tontas amiguitas de Tamao- apretó con lentitud, y cruelmente doloroso, el cuello de Yoh.

-Este... yo... – apenas articulaba palabra – TT.TT fue con las mejores intenciones – se delató. Negarlo solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Con que las mejores intenciones – gruño MUY molesto apretando más su agarre – entonces considera mis mejores intenciones... la paliza que te voy a dar... "Por calumniador" – estalló finalmente.

-"LEN" – gritó Yoh al huir del Tao.

Una ruidosa persecución se dio inicio en los vestidores de las porristas, objetos de baños, uniformes, faldas, pompones de todo volaba por los aires al ser descuidadamente impactado por los golpes de Len, quien con un palo de escoba seguía al "desubicado" compañero de salón.

-¡Quédate quieto!- gruñía en cada impacto.

-¡Je! Vamos Len... no es para tanto...- se disculpaba el delgado mientras buscaba algún sitio seguro entre los casilleros de las chicas.

-¡Ignorante¡Mal amigo¡Me las pagaras!- continuaba con su letanía y cadenas de golpes.

-TT.TT ¡LEENN!- sollozo al verse sin salida alguna.

-¡Estupendo!... te aseguro que no te dolerá.. tanto – detalló cual felino con su presa.

-"Por Kamiiii"- fue el grito de Yoh.

Y cuando estaba a punto de recibir el impacto...

-¿Qué significa esto? U.U - la gentil voz de Kyoyama y los sorprendidos quejidos de las porristas le aguaron la fiesta a Len.

-o-o ¡Estoy muerto! – apenas dijo chilló el Asakura.

-¡Esto es un asunto privado! -.-U – tosió el Tao.

-¿Privado¿Eh?- reitero Anna, dando una meticulosa inspección al desastre recién armado.

De un elegante y pulcro vestidor de chicas, el cuarto había sido convertido en un completo DESASTRE con tuberías rotas, casilleros destruidos, artículos de aseos regados por el suelo, pero...

-Nuestros...- musito Lily.

sobre todo...

-Preciosas ... – secundó Marion.

Lo más importante...

-irreparables...- chilló Pilikka.

Eran los...

-Y muy costosos – señaló Horohoro.

-Uniformes – concluyó Anna con una venita en su sien.

-Señorita Anna, miré destruyeron nuestras faldas – sollozo otra.

Mientras las porristas se lamentaban entre ellas e intercambiaban miradas amenazantes hacia los autores de su desdicha, estos permanecían quietos, Yoh en ferviente oración y Len en pleno deseo de ser tragado por la tierra.

Al Rato...

Un elegante joven de lentes y cabello azul oscuro, acompañado por dos jovencitas de dulce rostro y agradable sonrisa, ingresaba a la pintoresca secundaria de Fumbari Oka.

El original rap de "Alive" (Naruto) daba inicio con los entusiastas saludos del locutor y la algarabía de los estudiantes aumentaba en los pasillos.

-¡Que simpático! ñ.ñU – comento una de las chicas.

-pero que clase de secundaria es esta - replico despectivamente la jovencita de cabello castaño. (N/A: una "muy" original n.nU)

-Es mejor buscar la dirección para platicar con ... – reviso sus bolsillos, extrayendo un pedazo de papel con la inscripción – "Anna Kyoyama"-

-De acuerdo – asintió la peli castaño – entre más pronto nos vayamos de este lugar, mejor U.U – avanzo coqueta.

-No es tan desagradable, aquí todos son muy alegres señaló el chico siguiendo a su acompañante junto a la peli oscuro.

En tanto...

En el gimnasio se puede apreciar a las chicas con maliciosas expresiones en sus rostros, el brillo de la venganza iluminaba sus pupilas mientras la sonrisa en sus labios delataba la satisfacción de sus futuros actos.

-n.n ¡se ven lindos! – desplegó Pilikka.

-¡Toda una hermosura! – ironizó Marion.

-Es lo que se merecen por pervertidos...- espetó Lily.

Comentaron las chicas al ver a los intrusos atados con los cordones de sus zapatos y cohibidos en el centro del gimnasio, Horohoro por ser el hombre fue asignado para sostener a los chicos mientras ellas, se **_DESQUITABAN_** con los mirones.

-Cuantas veces les diré que todo fue un accidente.. nadie las espiaba – se defendió Len con indiferencia.

-¡Ah! No – confronto Pilikka – ¿Y qué significan estos binoculares? – mostró unos binoculares de color naranja.

-Bueno al menos yo no las espiaba – recalcó viendo de reojo a su tontín amigo que no dejaba de llorar.

-No importa destruyeron nuestras pertenencia, a parte de invadir nuestra intimidad... pagaran por ello... y lo PAGARAN CARO – denunció la rubia.

Maquiavélicas risas resonaron en el apartado.

-Chicas empiecen... – ordenó.

-"SIIIIIIIIIII" – gritaron.

-¿Empiecen? ... Chicas ¿qué pretenden hacernos¡por favor! TT.TT – atemorizado Yoh veía la aproximación de las porristas con instrumentos de belleza en mano.

-¿Eh¿Qué piensan hacer con esos lápices? – indago Len, sorprendido.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Fue lo siguiente que se oyó.

-¡Buenas Tardes! Buscamos a la señorita Kyo...- empezaba a decir Eriol al ingresar al gimnasio.

-O//O ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Rika.

-non ¡Pero que vestidos tan lindos!– espetó una encantada Tomoyo – son dignos de ser grabados – dijo con cámara en mano.

-¡A...k...a...!- el prefecto no supo que decir ante tal escena.

-U.U esto no terminara bien – replico Horohoro con seriedad.

– TT.TT ¿por qué a mí?

-¡!¡ASAKURA¡!!TAO LEN!¡¡¡- se escucho el estrepitoso grito en toda la secundaria.

_---Continuará... _

**En el siguiente Capitulo**:

¡La entusiasmada visita de los estudiantes de Tomoeda complicaran las cosas para los futuros competidores de Fumbari Oka, en especial para Horohoro a quien cierto chico chino deseará "d_esquitarse_" y por quien ahora lucirá un elegante traje de porrista... ¿Cómo será¡ No te lo pierdas en el próximo capitulo de "Full Class Sport"

**Ahora sus encantadores reviews:**

**Antes que nada me gustaria mandar saludos a TaoDy Tao, Kyki Usui** **y Tsukasa Li-JMS-02, quienes tambièn dejaron sus reviews, chicas una vez màs gracias por sus palabras y espero que les agrade la continuaciòn.**

**Siguiendo con los agradecimientos a:**

**Tsumika:**!Hola! Bienvenida a la historia me halaga mucho saber que te gusto n.n y claro que seguiremos con las actualizaciones, por màs trabajo que tenga en la "U" -AIKA ASAKURA SEGUIRÀ ACTUALIZANDO, LLUEVE, TRUENE O RELÀMPAGEE !WUAJA,WUAJAJA...-se puede ver a una chibi-aika sobre una tarima gritnado a pulmòn lleno a travès de un microfono... pornto se le acerca una chica con lentes MUY grandes que le susurra algo- !Y ESO SE LO PUEDEN DECIR AL RECTOR! ... ADIÒS A LA PRESIDENCIA DE II AÑO DE FILCOM WUAJA,WUAJAJ, ñ.ñU ... en que ibamos...asì cuidate y no olvides dejar tu reviews.

**Nataly: **!Konnichi Wa Nataly-chan! Me alegra mucho tu comentario... en verdad no lees mucho Yaoi?.. bueno, es cierto somos pocas las desquic...errrg.. digo las amantes de este gènero del anime .U, en dado caso no te preocupes que seguire con las actualizaciones, espero que te guste esta entrega ... cuidate y nos leemos en la proxima, no olvides tu reviewa.

Esos son todos los fanfic del capitulo anterior esperaba alcanzar los 6 reviews, pero tambien tenia deseos de actualizar y ya era tiempo... saludos chicas, cuidense y hasta la pròxima... ya saben cualquier duda o sugerencia solo pinchan abajo y listo!

!Matta Ne!

Aika Asakura... mas desquiciada que nunca XD... culpen al rector y tanto trabajo en la "U" T.T


End file.
